life after death
by FaiDeytimor
Summary: it is now 2008 and chucky is still a lost soul trapped in Tiffanys old trailer. Angle is a sweet young 19 year old who is happy to get out of her parents house, but what anlge doesnt know is her new "home" is goning to change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not only my first fan fiction it is also one of the first stories I created as a younger kid. I was in 7****th**** grade when I created this story. This is leaving off at the end of seed of chucky. I have a lot of chapters but I am only putting up the first one. Please tell me what u think and be brutal I am a first time writer looking for outside help! ****J**

**Chapter 1 "Angle" in Tiffany's old trailer**

Sweet my own place! I'm so happy I moved far from my parents but my small trailer doesn't look very homie. This outside of the trailer is so filthy you would have thought I took it out four wheeling. The inside didn't look any better. Yes inside is clean but it is all an ugly white color. Well the fact that the trailer has been on the market for awhile would explain everything. In fact if it wasn't for my friend Josh Van Pelt I wouldn't have even thought of living here.

Josh bought his trailer for one reason and one reason only and that was to find out anything he could about a famous 80's serial killer named Charles Lee Ray (the lakeside strangler). See Charles Lee Ray killed Josh's mother when he was five. Scenes he found out the name of the killer he tried to find anything and everything he could about the psychopath. How does this connect to the trailer? Well, this trailer supposable belonged to Charles old flame Tiffany Ray. So Josh couldn't pass up the stupid deal. He bought the place and both he and I fixed it up and what work we did. Even though tiff's body was removed from the bathroom and all the water was drained the plug was still ripped out from the wall and the tub still had a black ring in it. We of course replaced everything and got rid of the little Childs pen only for Josh to decide he wants to move to California and check things out with the Jennifer Tilly chick.

I can't believe he really believes that Charles became a killing doll (this has to be the dumbest thing I heard). He even went and bought the damn doll in Spencer's. Well the point is I bought it from him to get as far as I could from my family.

_Today is going to be a project. I not only have to unpack but paint as well_. I thought to myself looking at the ugly paint on the walls.

"Madam" a deep, harsh voice said from behind causing me to jump and give off a little girly squeak. I quickly snapped around to see the young u-hall driver (Alex) behind me. Tell you the truth the dude scares me. He is big and buff and tall. He looks like a biker who rapes people for fun but it's only a look. He really is a sweetheart.

"Sorry to frighten you all I need is a signature and I'm off" Alex said to me passing a clipboard to be.

"Oh I'm sorry of course ill sign it" I apologized. Grabbing the clipboard from him I quickly scribbled down my name and handed it back to him.

"Thanks do u want me to stay and help you?" he asked politely before turning away. I could have used his help but I could tell he wanted to leave.

"No I'm fine for now. I will ask a neighbor if I need help. You already got the bed and dresser I'm not going to ask for anything more thanks for the offer though" I responded back to him.

He smiled at me and said "then ill be on my way. Good luck"

I nodded to him and watched as he walked out the door, shutting it lightly behind him. I looked around the small "living room" and gave a huff. There is so much to do. I gave a quick shrug and headed to my room only give a jump and yell by a sound in the attic.

*** **"chucky" attic of tiffs/ angle's trailer*******

Wow the box finally fell. I never really would have thought it would but it did. It's only a mater of time that the next one will follow suit. I wonder who is here that was one girly ass scream. It can't be tiff her bitch ass would never come back here. Out of all the fucking places in the world why is my soul trapped here?

I feel like fucking Voldemort the lost fucking soul from that gay ass Harry Potter movies. Maybe just maybe the source of the scream will come up here and find me. Maybe it'll be a dumb ass and I can get back into a body instead of this.

Death is such a bitch. Why did my dumb ass son (well what ever it was) have to grow some balls at the wrong moment and hack me to pieces? He's such a dumb ass, well there is no changing the past. It just a waiting game now!

**** "angle" living room*********

_What the hell was that? _I asked my self looking up to the low ceiling. I started to walk over to the attic opening about the kitchen counter only to jump yet again. This time jumped to a knock on the door. Confused I stared at the door for a short second. Almost as if I was waiting for another knock. I slowly moved to the door and opened it. Behind it I found a cute couple of either 27 or 28 year old. The female was small built with a cute shaped face, nice full lips and dark chocolate brown eyes, bright white skin and dirty blond hair. The male was darker, nicely built with dark eyes and hair.

"Hello" said the women in a normal not bell like voice.

"Hi" I said back waiting to find out how they were. "I'm jade and his is my husband Jessie." the women said to me finally giving me some identification.

"Oh I'm Angle of course as you can see I just moved in. it's nice to meet you" I said back to them offering them a hand to shake. They both shook my hand hastily then looked passed me into the trailer. The look on their face was some sort of terror. I looked back hoping to see what was wrong but I saw nothing.

"Are you two ok" I asked concerned and a lot confused.

"Oh it's nothing it's just we haven't seen the inside in a long time. Not since they removed Tiffany's dead body." Jade said with a fake smile.

"Oh so you're the famous couple who put the chucky story into my best friend's head." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. He was curious and we needed to let it out of our system" Jessie apologized to me.

"Its fine I won't count it against you" I joked around "well I'm sorry but…"

BANG. All three of us jumped. Jessie and Jade turned to each other wide eyed.

"Sorry" I apologized "something must have fallen. I need to go but please do come back for dinner"

They both nodded to each other

""we'll take you up on the offer. We live right across from you so if you ever need help…" Jessie said over his shoulder as jade pulled him away.

I quickly shut the door after waving to them but stood up against it for a short second. Not wanting to waist anymore time I walked over to the counter, and pulled myself into the attic.

It was filthy and filled with dust. _Great another thing to add to my to do list. I thought to myself._ I didn't have to look around very much to see what the culprit of the loud banning was. Two big boxes are busted open on the floor a few steps to the right of me. As for the left of me more boxes sat there. Hoping someone would open them and take out all their components.

I pulled myself up even more and went to the open boxes only to stop in my tracks. To my left I saw _him_. The evil dolls that josh, Jessie and jade were all obsessing over. I turned from the boxes and stepped closer to the doll. I couldn't help but examine ever inch around it as I approached. It sat there in a pentagram, staring at me with its piercing doll like eyes. Next to him was a book wide open and beckoning me to read it. I picked it up and studied it. _Voodoo for dummies what a dumb title. _I said to myself looking at the title.

I looked down at the doll and frowned. Josh was trying one of his stupid wicked ideas. Did he really think that the doll would just pop up alive and tell him why he killed his mother? I shook my head at the thought.

"Really josh" I whispered to myself "this would never work" I couldn't help but laugh. _How can he believe in this stuff? _I thought to myself _even the words look dumb._

"Ade Due Damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau Mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endelieu pour du boisette tambala. Endelieu pour du boisette tambala." I chanted with a huge hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Looking back at the doll I put down the book. I knelt down at the table and looked at the doll. I hit its forehead and said "awake"

Then I turned to leave only to jump yet again. This time it was to the thunder outside. I turned and looked at the doll. Somehow it looked different. I walked back up to the doll and picked it up. It felt weirdly heavy and its eyes look so real. I shrugged thinking nothing of it I went down stairs.

****** "chucky" in the arms of angle******

Wow what a dumb ass!

**Please give me feed back I would love to fix any and all of my mistakes. Thank you for reading my story and if you like it ill coutinue and post more of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note****- I realize I didn't put much into the last story and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry for not publishing it quickly. This time I hope to do better please give me a review. I'm still a first timer and I want to become a better writer so please be critical! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning-**** blood, violence, death, swearing, and any other weird/ inappropriate subject I can not think of at this point. **

**Chapter 2- "chucky" stuck on top of a shelf**

I can't believe there is no way of getting down from this damn shelf without giving my self away. Well being up here isn't all that bad. At least I can observe this bitch while I wait. This bitch is hot I'm not going to lie. She's thick but shapely. She has big tits and a large ass. She has long curly golden blond hair and bright sky blue eyes. She has snake bites, a tongue piercing, and a belly ring. She wore dark make-up and a snug leather black short dress that gave even more shape to her body.

She seems like she would be a screamer. I can't wait to test out and hear her scream. All I have to do is waiting for the right time to come. Right now up on this shelf I can't do anything but once she takes me down it's all over. Haha I can't wait to make her scream. I can't wait to feel blood on my skin again. This is going to be fun!

She just got done with unpacking all her shit and now se is making herself dinner. She's making Swedish meatballs which are great! When I'm done with her ill eat before I leave. A dinner and a killing how lucky am I.

Shit! What the fuck are those two doing here? I didn't know those two knew this new bitch.

******** "angel" with Jessie and jade at the dinner table**********

"Hey guys come sit down" I happily said opening the door open for Jessie and jade.

They quietly followed me to the table. "So how do you like it here angel?" Jessie said trying to make conversation.

"Well for the first day I guess it's great! I got everything done and put away"

Jade said nothing just looked down at her plate, slowly eating it. "I'm sorry Jade" I apologized to her "I should have asked what you guys wanted for dinner instead of assuming"

Jade smiled at me and said "no don't apologize. I like Swedish meatballs it's just… I just remind me of him"

I looked at her puzzled "reminds you of whom" I asked lightly

"Chucky" they both replied insynic with one another. Why does he always seem to pop up? There is no way in hell he was real but what the hell I might as well hear the story. It would give me some entertainment to hear it.

"Do you guys mind telling me what happened with chucky?" I asked politely trying to hide the small laugh that wanted to come out.

They both looked at each other and nodded "ok it all happened when we were 17"

****** "chucky" still stuck on the shelf**********

I can't believe fucking Jessie and Jade are eating dinner with this new bitch. Maybe I can knock them all out in one shot. No I couldn't Jade saw me already and she's keeping her eye on me to see if I'm alive or not. I have to keep pretending I'm just a damn doll. You know the story they have been telling this bitch is highly accurate. Jades voice is so irritating! I don't know how much longer I could put up with this shit!

Oh they are all getting up. Yes soon it'll be just me and that damn bitch.

***** "angel" at the door*******************

"Bye guys thank you for coming" I said after Jessie and jade. Jade smiled back at me and Jessie said "no thank you"

I waved then quickly shut the door and gave a huff. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was so glad to get them out of my house. There is something about them that bothers me. Maybe the fact that they truly believe that a crazy fucking doll was really alive or maybe it is because it's late and I'm tired. I don't know all I know is it is time for bed. _Now where is Mr. snuggles_? I know it wired for 25 years old to still be sleeping with a stuff animal but I can't go to sleep without it.

_Now where is he…? _I thought to myself after checking under the bed. _Hum he must still be packed and in storage_. _What to do know? _I thought after picking my self up from the floor. Then it hit me_. Oh I know! I will sleep with the chucky doll. He is scary then Mr. snuggles so all the bad dreams will be scared away_. I nodded to myself and started to walk over to my dresser. _Now what should I wear to bed? _

***** "chucky" still stuck on the shelf*********

_Oh I really wish she didn't change in front of me_. I said to my self as I watched the hot bitch undress in front of me. _She's fucking hot_. I couldn't help but get a little excited as she put on a little small red lingerie dress that was tight fitting against her body. It only lasted a few seconds but those were the longest seconds in my life. _I swear I have never seen anyone get dressed so slow_. I thought as I watched her finally bring down the hem of her dress to her thigh. _Ill be able to get down soon if she goes to bed. I can't wait to see if she screams. _I said to myself with a little smile.

_What the hell is that device she has in her hand _I questioned studding a small device that was silver, rectangular, and had Ipod written on it. _What the fuck is an Ipod and what the fuck does she think she is doing!_

"Well chucky I lost Mr. snuggles. So I'm going to have you sleep with me tonight and scare off all the bad dreams" she said to me picking me up off the shelf. "What do you think?" she continued talking to me as she walked to her bed. _You don't want to know what I'm thinking doll_. I thought to myself.

Once we both got into the bed. She put her arms around me, trapping me between her arm and her chest. _This is weird who sleeps with a doll at her age? _I thought to myself irritated that I was trapped yet again.

At least it didn't take long for her to remove her arm from me. Once I knew her as truly asleep, did I lightly move off the bed and on to the floor. I slowly walked over and quietly got on the counter to grab a knife. Only to be stopped dead in my tracks to a light whisper out side.

****** "angel" bed*********

_He is real? Holy fuck! I can't believe it. I heard him, as well as felt him move and breath. This is impossible. There is no way in hell he is real. _I said to myself in my head as I heard chucky move off the bed and into the kitchen. I did nothing, I just stayed there, eyes closed and not doing a thing. Tell you the truth. I didn't know what to do, except play off being asleep. So that is hat I did.

_What the hell? Who the hell is that? _I asked myself as a heard a random whisper_. _It couldn't be Chucky's voice because he stopped moving. As if he too was on the alert. So who was it?

I still laid there as I heard chucky quickly move across the floor to the bathroom. . It wasn't in till a small second before my intruders walked in did I move and crake open my eyes to a small slit to see who it was.

It was to teenage boys, both about 15. They were both white and dark. Both really skinny but one had blond hair while the other had brown. I think they still thought that this place as still abandon. For when they looked over to see me asleep the blond jumped a little and pointed at me. The burnet hit him lightly and put a finger to his lips. He motioned to the blond that he was going to the bathroom. My stomach turned chucky was in there and I knew he had a knife with him.

I was right, within a few minutes I heard a small almost girly scream come in from the bathroom. The blond slowly walked up to the bathroom door. Seeing my chance I grabbed my hidden pocket knife from the inside of my pillow and opened it. The blond turned just in time as I throw the knife. It hit him right in the neck. He dropped to the floor holding his throat. He could breath or speaks. All he could do was slowly choke and die on his on blood.

I was so happy I got him. I gave a small giggle of excitement but I stopped at the thought of chucky. I got up quickly and grabbed my gun from my bed side dresser and waited for him to come out of the bathroom.

******* " chucky" bathroom*********

I can't believe I had second thoughts on wither to kill this fucker. It was like it was my first time again. My heart as racing and I didn't know how to kill him. Did I want it bloody or clean? Did I want it quite or loud? I kind of just went with the flow. It felt so good as the first drop of blood hit my skin. I stab the kid about 50 fucking times. Laughing the entire time as he silently screamed. However it soon ended leaving us both covered in his blood.

I wiped my blade on a clean part of his shirt and whispered to myself "I love the classic killing. It never goes out of style!"

I breathed in deep, looking back at the body I smiled. I felt so different from the last few years in my own hell. I felt good, strong, and invincible. I took my time leaving the bathroom. I was enjoying all the great old feeling of being on top of the world. I looked back on more time at the body as I opened the door still smiling. I lightly walked out trying to be sneaky but as I turned around I was shocked out of my mind. The bitch I thought was a screamer has killed a teenager (in what looks like one hit) and is now pointing a gun straight at my head.


End file.
